1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor material applied in an organic thin film transistor (OTFT). More particularly, the present invention relates to a photosensing soluble organic semiconductor material.
2. Description of Related Art
The greatest difference between an organic thin film transistor and a Metal Oxide Semiconductor (MOS) transistor is that an organic semiconductor material is utilized in the organic thin film transistor to replace an inorganic semiconductor material used in the MOS transistor. Generally, the organic thin film transistor is a transistor made from an organic conjugated polymer or oligomer material. Compared with the traditional inorganic transistor, the organic thin film transistor can be prepared at low temperature, thus a lighter, thinner, and cheaper plastics can be employed to substitute the glass as a substrate.
Moreover, the process of an organic thin film transistor is simple, including directly patterning an organic thin film with a printing technique, which can reduce the number of the masks and decrease the usage cost of the vacuum vapor deposition apparatus, and is highly compatible with subsequent roll to roll continuous process because of being suitable for plastics substrates, thus greatly reducing the manufacturing cost.